A Christmas Fit For a Winter Angel
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Oneshot! Final Fantasy VIIxInuyasha CloudxKagome It's Christmas in Midgar. Kagome is having problems without her family. Can a lonely exSOLDIER do something to help this Angel of Winter? Dedicated to Shiori Abarai Sohma!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Final Fantasy VII.

**Summary**: It's Christmas in Midgar. Kagome is having problems without her family. Can a lonely ex-SOLDIER do something to help this Angel of Winter?

**Rating:** T for cursing

**Pairing:** Cloud/Kagome

**Dedicated: **Shiori Abarai Sohma! I LOOOVE YOU!!!!

* * *

KYN: Hey guys! I have never written a Fnal Fantasy Crossover! This is my first! I'm in the Christmassy mood and have one more one shot after this! It's an Itachi/Kagome Christmas fic! 

Youko Kurama: What about a Youko/Kagome Christmas fic?

KYN: I'll think about it...

Youko: You have to have a brain to think...

KYN: I can make a woman.

Youko: NOOOOOOO!!!

* * *

**A Christmas Fit For A Winter Angel**

I was lonely...

I was always lonely now and days but not in the sense of having no one. No. I had people but not a family. My family was gone to me forever...I would never see me feudal family or my regular family. I have been in this place known as Midgar for seven months. I have made friends that provided me with a home.

They provided me with love.

They provided me their friendship.

I loved them all for that, even that cold Vincent. They couldn't provide me with a mother's love or a father's embrace. The kiss from a lover or a shoulder from a sister. The laughter of a child that was yours to call, 'mine'. They couldn't give me what I had. I needed the comfort of a lover but I had found no one. I missed Inuyasha but he had been dead for a year and I had gotten over him.

The final battle had been three years ago. I was seventeen then. We killed Naraku with some of Sesshoumar's help. He left as soon as he came. Sango and Miroku were married, Shippo stayed my son, Kouga mated Ayame, and Inuyasha...Inuyasha decided to court me. Kikyo wandered the Earth but I didn't care...I was happy. My happiness didn't last.

_------------------_

_I ran through the forest. Something was wrong...I knew it. I felt it my heart, in my soul. I ran to where I felt Inuyasha, I was too preoccupied to notice the aura that was with him. I heard a sharp cry and notched an arrow as I burst into the clearing that housed the Goshinboku. I dropped my bow and arrow as soon as I entered the clearing._

_Tears clouded my vision._

_I stopped breathing._

_I heard nothing but the sound of my cracking heart._

_There on the ground lay Inuyasha. He was crying. Kikyo held his head in her lap and she was crying as well. There in his chest was a gapping hole...a hole that was too close to his heart. Not too far away from them was a dead tiger demon. _

_"You shouldn't have jumped in front of the attack." Kikyo whispered. "My body is clay...I would have survived."_

_"I had to save you." Inuyasha whispered and I felt my heart crack more._

_"Why?" Kikyo asked as more tears fell. "Is there a piece of you that loves me still?"_

_"I saw Kagome in you. I thought of Kagome. I would die before I let something bad befall her. I thought if Kagome was here...I'd save her and so I jumped without thinking thinking of Kagome." I gasped and Inuyasha turned his head to me, tears stopped falling. A heart warming smile appeared on his face and his sun-kissed orbs lit with happiness. "Hey, Kagome."_

_I walked towards him and he tried to sit up. I sat on my knees beside him and I cried silently. He lied his head in my lap instead of Kikyo's and I saw her features turn to ice but the tears still fell. He burried his nose in my lap and he sighed happily._

_"I hoped to see you one last time, koi." he whispered. "You smell of strawberries and honey. I wanted to smell your scent and feel your warmth before passing."_

_"Hush, Inuyasha. You're going to be fine." I whispered and he laughed._

_"If you say so." he chuckled. "I love you so much. I wish I knew it sooner."_

_"Oh god, Inuyasha." I sobbed. "What am I going to do without you?"_

_"Go on living. Don't forget me but don't hold onto me." he whispered, his voice coming out raspy. "Tell me you love me one last time and then give me one last kiss, wench." he said playfully._

_"I love you." I whispered and then kissed him chastly on the lips. When I pulled away he smiled and his golden eyes closed and with a contented sigh of, "I'm glad to die in your arms." Inuyasha died. Kikyo descended to hell and I tried to go home but ended up in Midgar with a well that won't let me go home and a jewel with no power._

_

* * *

_

I was found in the bottom of that well by a kind yet almost distant man named Cloud. He was a beautiful man but not in the sense of Sesshoumaru beautiful but Kouga beautiful. He was slightly rough around the edges but he was so kind when he found me. He was so very kind and so very warm and I was so very cold.

* * *

_How long had I been in the well? A week or two? Two weeks without food or water; never moving never stopping the silent flow of tears. I didn't go home and I wasn't still in the Feudal Era. _

_God, end my pain. _

_"Come back here, Marlene!" a man's voice yelled. The voice was soft yet it had a dark undertone._

_"But I'm thirsty, Cloud!" a childish giggle came. A shadow came over me and the girl gasped. "Cloud! There is girl in this well!"_

_"What?" the man asked as another shadow came over me. _

_The man swore and the next thing I knew, he jumped the down well and was standing in front of me. I barely flicked my eyes to the man. I was in too much pain and too much turmoil filled me to gasp. The man had messy golden blonde hair and very dark, sad light blue eyes. He wore baggy black pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a popped collar, a loose black belt, a black glove on his right arm, and a cloak that covered his left arm held by a silver wolf brooch. _

_"Are you alright?" he asked softly. "Have you broken anything?"_

_"My heart." I laughed bitterly, my voice rasping from disuse. __The man nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Just my heart..." I repeated._

_"My name is Cloud Strife. Is there anyone who I can call for you?" he asked softly._

_"No. No one. Everyone is dead and gone." I whispered and they were good as dead. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."_

_"Well, Kagome...you'll be staying with me." he said with a small smile. Then I fainted._

_

* * *

_

Cloud was kind to me and has been kind to me since I arrived. Speaking of Cloud...I feel aura coming to my room. I adjusted my clothes and waited for the knock. When it came I yelled a, "Come in." Cloud walked in with a black hooded trench coat that was slightly open at the bottom and reached below his knees, black baggy pants, black shoes, black gloves, and a black beanie. He smiled and threw me a jacket.

"It's snowing. Let's go play in the snow, Kagome." he said, his voice and usually sad eyes, soft. I smiled and fixed the dark green cargo pants that hung low on my hips, fixed the long sleeved black midriff, and grabbed a black scarf, a pair of black gloves, and slid on some shoes and socks, both black in color. I slid on the light brown tight fitting jacket and looked at Cloud. I went back into a drawer and grabbed a black beanie and a dark blue cotton scarf. I slipped it around Cloud's neck and smiled.

"Now your neck will be warm." he sent me another smile and pulled me by the hand outside. His hands were warm and encased my smaller colder hands. He ran with me outside the door of Seventh Heaven. Outside was beautiful.

The snow was everywhere and I gasped at the brightness. The children were already outside and had somehow engaged Vincent in a snowball fight. Cid, Cait, and Barret were also fighting while Yuffie and Reno were playing in the snow making snow angels. The snow was gently falling and I saw Tifa at the side. She was glaring at me as usual.

I still didn't know why she glared or why she didn't like me.

Cloud turned to look at me and he let loose a small chuckle when he saw me wiggle my nose when snow landed on it. He swiped the snowflake from my nose and smiled once more. I loved his smile. It was warm, like him. It wasn't a cocky Inuyasha smile but a warm Cloud smile.

Cloud released my hand and ran off to attack Cid when a snowball hit him in the face. I laughed when Cid's cries of pain and agony hit my ears and I wanted to wander and see what elso looked so beautiful. It wasn't long before I chanced upon the well. I sat at its rim and sighed.

"What do I do, Inuyasha?" I asked softly, not expecting an answer.

"Feh! About what you stupid girl?" I heard a voice ask. I jumped and looked in front of me. Leaning against a tree was Inuyasha. I didn't move. I couldn't move.

"I-Inuyasha?" I asked softly as his doggy ear gave a flick.

"In the ghostly flesh! I came all this way to tell you to stop moping!" he growled. I giggled at his fierce expression.

"So you're dead?" I asked softly, pain in my voice.

"Yeah. Dead in another dimension! I told Enma he owed me since I killed Naraku and all!" he laughed but then all expression died away from his dear face. "I know that you're lonely but Kagome...you have a family here. You have to look for one. There is man for you...you can start another family on top off the family you have. The family of people that excepted you readily into their arms. I love you and want to see you be happy. Please...follow that heart I know you still have and tell that man you love him. Tomorrow is that holiday, Christmas, celebrate it in the arms of that man."

"If that is your wish, Inuyasha." I whispered.

"It is." he whispered back before fading away. "Goodbye, Kagome. I'll be back tomorrow." was his lingering farewell on the wind.

Tears filled my eyes. Did I love Cloud? Did I really love him? I ran back to the group, blinded by tears. When I found them, Cloud was talking to Tifa. I felt my friends, _my family, _stop and stare at me tear streaked, frozen face face. Cloud turned his head to me and wordlessly opened his arms and took a step forward.

**_I did._**

**_I did love Cloud._**

I burried my face in neck where my scarf was wrapped around. It smelled of our scents, strawberries and his wood like smell. I stopped crying and pulled away and he looked down at me, his light blue eyes puzzeled he opened his mouth to speak but I stood on tip toes and kissed him. I closed my eyes and felt his flutter close as well and I put force into the kiss. A kiss full of passion and love and he then took over, dominating my mouth and making it his. He slid his tongue betwen my lips and he explored every inch. He pulled away to breathe with a dazed look in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"What was that for?" he asked softly.

"I love you." I giggled. "I love you, Cloud Strife. With all my heart, I love you." his eyes widened and he smiled back.

"I love you too. For a long time, I have loved you."

With tears of happiness, I kissed him again and again and again.

* * *

**Christmas Morning:**

The kids were happy and running around, playing with toys and eating candy. Cloud was getting the stockings that belonged to the adults and handed them out. Soon he handed me mind and took a seat at the open spot next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and slid me closer to him. I heard Vincent chuckle from beside me at Cloud's posessiveness. I dug around in my stocking pulling out various goodies.

One goodie in particular had me jerk my hand back and drop my stocking to the ground.

"What is it, Kagome-chan?" asked Yuffie.

"I found something in my stocking and I'm not sure if it should be there." I whispered.

Cloud grabbed my stocking and pulled out the item. It was a small black velvet box. He smiled and bent down on one knee causing Yuffie to squeal. My heart caught in my throat as he opened the box. In the box was a dainty diamond ring.

"I was going to propose a little after Christmas, maybe on New Years when I confessed my feeling for you but we did that yesterday and I can't wait. Kagome...I love you and I have loved you for a long time. We haven't known each other long but...Kagome Higurashi...will you marry me?"

"I will. Oh God, I will!" I cried as I jumped into his arms and he placed the ring on my trembling fingers.

I kissed him fiercely but a loud, "Feh!" pulled us apart. Standing against the door was Inuyasha, the same as he was yesterday. Snow white hair, red hiori, and golden eyes glaring at Cloud for all he was worth. Weapons were being pulled out but he just growled warningly.

"I didn't approve of the pansy, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, his transparent form shifting slightly.

"You're dead!" I cried exasperatedly. "How the in the _**hell**_ is Cloud supposed to ask a dead man's permission?!" I growled out.

"Who is this man?" Cloud asked me.

"Cloud, this is Inuyasha and he is dead. Inuyasha was my previous love before he died. Inuyasha, this is Cloud. Cloud you have to have permission from Inuyasha to marry me." I sighed, not at all as hurt as I previously was.

"He's dead?" Reno asked.

"Yes." I whsipered.

"Well come on sissy! Ask for my permission!" Inuyasha growled. Cloud stood and walked towards Inuyasha.

"May I marry, Kagome?" Cloud asked, looking at the flickering ears.

"Of course you can! She needs love and you can do that! She doesn't love me anymore and she needs someone!" Inuyasha then sighed. "I ask that you take care of her. She was my first friend and the first to accept me as a worthless hanyou." various gasps filled the room as the word _hanyou_ left his mouth. "She told me I wasn't worthless and she loved me as me. So you take care of her, Cloud Strife or I'll come back and haunt your ass!" he growled after smiling at me and then disappearing.

_"Merry Christmas, Angel." _Inuyasha whispered. _"Enjoy your Winter."_

_

* * *

_

_"The winter reminds me of you." Cloud laughed as he sat next to me on my bed._

_"Why?"_

_"You were so cold, Kagome, but then you turned to warmth. Winter to Spring and you are so angelic." he whispered._

_"Me? Yeah right." I muttered._

_"A Winter Angel. Christmas' own Winter Angel and I'll make sure that your Christmas is fit for a Winter Angel." he said with a secret smile that I shrugged off._

_

* * *

_

"I told you that I'd make your Christmas fit for a Christmas Angel." Cloud whisperedas he kissed me once more. I pulled away as I became aware of the people in the room but Cloud was having none of that and he pulled me back to him. I had a story to tell my family about what just happened. But this Angel was too busy at this moment.

_Merry Christmas._

* * *

KYN: Did you like it?

Youko: I don't like stories I'm not in.

KYN: I'm not asking you!

Youko: YOU SHOULD!!!

KYN: Why?

Youko: I'm sexy!

KYN: That's your answer for everything!!!!

Youko: Please Review!!


End file.
